A Family Fighter
by Panemaniac124
Summary: Finnick's niece, Nike Diana O'Dair has competed in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games at the age of 15. As she embarks on her victory tour, many of the Capitol are taken with the O'Dair name, and Snow plans to have Nike follow in the footsteps of her famous Uncle Finnick. Please leave reviews and comments! Thanks x
1. Summary

**Hello strangers! Finally I am coming back to fanfiction after a while of writers block. From now on I plan to write out my stories completely before uploading. I have a basic idea for my next story, I have created my own tribute which is pretty exciting for me so here's a little synopsis for my readers! Please don't forget to leave a review on the synopsis letting me know what you think of the idea :) Just a little taster of what's to come!**

* * *

A Family Fighter:

Finnick's niece, Nike Diana O'Dair has competed in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games at the age of 15. As she embarks on her victory tour, many of the Capitol are taken with the O'Dair name, and Snow plans to have Nike follow in the footsteps of her famous Uncle Finnick.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to have a look at the synopsis, I always appreciate criticism on my work! Also feel free to give any ideas**

**Panemaniac124 x**


	2. The Victor

**Hey there Fan Fiction! I decided to upload the first chapter of this story because what I previously released what's really just the summary of the story. I'm still writing the story and I don't how how long I plan to write for. But hopefully you enjoy the story and enjoy my brand new character! So please review as it really helps with my writing. Love you all! X**

* * *

The Victor

Caesar's booming voice roars over the crowd. My ears practically deafened by the charismatic host. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Nike Diana O'Dair!"

The colourful crowd cheers with excitement as I step out from backstage. My feet shuffle along in the heels provided by my prep team, the sea green gown does nothing to help. Despite my hatred for their choice of garment, I do admire the handiwork done to my hair. My untidy, curly brown locks have been ironed straight and my wispy side-bang has been clasped out of the way by a sea shell clip.

Engulfed by the main spotlight, Caesar takes both of my hands into his and gives me a flashing smile. Returning the gesture, I take my seat. I look out into the crowd and I can see in the centre front row. There he is, Finnick O'Dair, with two strange Capitol people-who I can't quite distinguish their gender-on either side of him, stroking his arms and hands and anywhere that they can find bare skin on him. He gives a reassuring smile even though he knows I know about his situation.

Returning my gaze on the host of this evenings entertainment, he starts by welcoming me back safe and sound.

"That was quite the show you put on out there, dear. I take it that you learned a few of your skills from your lovely Uncle Finnick, am I right?"

Okay, remember what Finnick said. Your angle. Remember the angle. Feisty independent teenager. Sarcasm. Be playful. Confident.

"Ha! He probably just says that, he wishes he has half the skills I have during his games. I'm only joking, he did teach me a few." I answer giving a small smile as I look at him in the crowd.

Continuing with the angle for maybe half an hour, Caesar stops quizzing me about my strategies and my game plan while in the arena. I don't think the Capitol understand that once you've lived through the games you don't really want to talk about it, but it's a duty to play along with the Capitol and their games. Caesar moves on to more personal topics such as what I plan to do when I get back home to District 4.

"So, you're 15, now that you're a Victor what do you plan to do now that you no longer need to be in education?"

What am I going to do? I've won the games,when I get home there will be nothing for me to go back to really. I don't have any hobbies and I didn't do much back home other than swim or go to school.

Answering with a little bit of the angle, I say, "I think I'm going to need to sleep. There's nothing comfortable about sleeping on the ground for nearly two weeks. I might just become nocturnal." I didn't think it was all that funny in my head but the audience is laughing hysterically.

"Now, tell me what is your talent? That'll be something for you to do when you get home, besides every Victor is required to have one."

Now that I think about it, I must be pretty boring outside of the arena. I have no hobbies or talents. What on earth did I do before I was reaped?

"I can swim, but that's nothing special coming from district four is it?" Looking out at Finnick once more, I can see him nodding his head as if saying 'I gave you prep on this, just say something you have strong interest in'. "Well, I wouldn't call it a talent but I like running and sports. I'd say I've got pretty good speed and stamina for running."

Soon my interview is finished and once again Caesar announces me Victor of the games. The second I step offstage I'm circled by my prep team and ushered up to my floor to change for the Celebration party at President Snows Mansion.

Stepping out of the heels and being forced into even higher heels, the gown is pulled over my head and I'm being dressed into a very tight green mini dress that just barely covers my behind. I'm beginning to look like the non-identifiable Capitol people that pay for Finnick. My eyelashes blacker, hair bigger, lips glossier. My cleavage is heavily on display. What happened to when they dressed me in simple green dresses and gave me makeup that made it look like I was wearing none at all?

The door to my room is opened to reveal Finnick. "Can I speak to Nike alone for a little bit?" Without saying anything, the prep team scoot out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Finnick approaches me with arms wide open, his smile spreading from ear to ear. "You did great out there! I'm so proud of you Nike," he says enveloping me within his arms. "But I have to leave you at the celebration party. There are things I have to do."

He releases my from his arms and puts his hands on my shoulders. His eyes criticising my prep teams outfit of choice. "Somehow I don't think Mags is going to approve of my outfit," I say fidgeting with the hem of the dress, attempting to lengthen it. "Do I need to be there all night or can I just show my face then leave?"

"An hour at least, that's all the time I'm letting the cameras see you like this. This is too provocative for you to be wearing, what the hell are those stylists thinking?" Finnick goes towards the door before turning a last time to say goodbye. When he opens the door, the prep team have barely left a metre gap between themselves and the door, obviously trying to hear if there were any gossip.

Finnick gives them a cold stare and turns to look at me again, "I've changed my mind about spending at least an hour there. Nike you're spending as much time possible there," now turning to my prep team, "find her a different outfit or else." He pushes past my stylists and immediately they begin stripping me and then Ovine and Mercily search through the closet to find a more appropriate outfit.

Within minutes, I am redressed in another sea green dress which is fitted at the top with shell detailing around the breasts. The bottom cut at the knee but with a waterfall style at the back, the under layer is poofy and the frill is embroidered with a fishnet only a shade darker than the dress itself.

This is what I looked like before I entered the arena, when my team wanted to portray me as an innocent fifteen year old girl.

Mags leads me into the large hall which is filled with many guests. Many being game makers and my sponsors and others wealthy citizens of the Capitol. I get dragged around from pillar to post around the hall forces to act interested in their Capitol banter. I smile, nod my head, make the occasional "Uh huh, yes I see" before moving on to the next socialite.

After moving about for what I counted as 3 hours, I can feel the blisters forming on my feet. Looking around the room, I notice an old grandfather clock which read one in the morning. Realising the late time of the night, I begin to yawn. Mags, who has stood by my side the whole night, tugs on my arm and mumbles what I make out to be "Time to go."

"Gladly."

When I wake up the next morning, I don't remember even falling asleep. All that my brain can process right now is that I'm going home today.

I get up out of the bed and strip out of my pyjamas and head in for a shower. I can remember the night before the games when I took a shower, I thought it would be the last one I would ever have, but now that I'm a victor I'll live in the Victors Village on the beach and have fancy Capitol showers at my fingertips.

It's finally sunk in that I'm a victor. It's finally sunk in that I killed six people just so that I would be able to live my life. It's finally sunk in that I probably won't get much privacy from now on.

Shutting off the shower, wrapping a towel around me, opening the door to reveal my prep team standing in the middle of my room with racks of clothing. It's sunk in that I definitely will not get privacy while my prep team is around.

I'm dressed more casual today, in deep blue trousers and a white blouse and sandals.

After hair and makeup is completed I leave my room and head into the dining room where Finnick, Mags and Tillie (my escort) sit eating breakfast. I sit down and join them after filling up my plate with Capitol breakfast delicacies.

The morning runs by surprisingly quick. I expected it to drag out due to my excitement of going home but before I know it I'm stepping onto the train and heading into the seating area of the train.

Thoughts are running around my head at the same speed of the train. I'm going home. I have a new house. The victory tour is in six months. Then I need to mentor the games.

I feel a hand fall on my shoulder. Looking up at to see the person the hand belongs to, Finnick flashes the smile I know all too well and sits on the armchair across from me.

"We're home soon. You don't need to worry anymore." he says in his calming voice.

"Yes I know that it's over. But it's only over for now. This is only the start of me never being normal again. Finnick, I know what they can do to me, what they will do to me. I don't understand how any other Victors could be stupid enough to pl-" Finnick abruptly cuts me off.

"Nike. Enough. Everything will be fine, I know being a Victor seems daunting but you need to trust me."

Translation: 'Shut up because I know what you're talking about but the Capitol are most likely listening to us right now and we don't need to give them a reason to hurt us anymore than they have.'

Curling my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs, I think of my parents. How will they feel when I get home? Are they going to treat me differently? I don't want them to, I just want things to be like they were before the games. But that's not going to happen. This is only the start of my journey as a Victor. This is only the start of the pain and suffering to come.


	3. Home

**Here is the second chapter of my story. It's taken a while for me to plan out my story and where I want it to go, I can't promise regular/scheduled updates but whenever I have free time I will try and write as much as I can. Thank you for reading x**

* * *

Home

The open windows of the train let the sweet, familiar smells of the sea fill the room. It's only a matter of time before I'm home. Finally I will get to hold my family again. I will be able to feel the warm sand in between my toes and the waves crash over my feet.

My arena was a nightmare for me. Nothing at all like Finnick's. He was able to use his trident because of the water in his arena. I had no familiar ground to stand on.

It was a dry wasteland, barely any trees for concealment. Mountains and rocky hills were positioned farther away from the cornucopia.

Sixty seconds were up and all I did was run straight towards the bloodbath. Swords, bats, knifes, spears were all piled together in the golden horn along with other survival gear. My small, slim stature gave me advantage getting into the cornucopia dodging the other tributes fighting for the goods. I grabbed a belt that contained several different knifes, a rucksack and a few other weapons that I could keep in the bag.

Turning around to make my escape, Jaxon, the large boy from District 1 with dark brown eyes that looked as though they could be black, made his way towards me. His eyes venomous, filled with rage. He's obviously got the taste for blood.

With the knife belt already tied around the waist of my trousers, my fingers run along the handles of the knifes and I take one out of its place. A knife about 4 inches long, sharp to the touch. It's now or never I guess.

I ran towards him, he stood firmly waiting for me with his legs apart. I dropped to the floor sliding between his legs and got back up on my feet. By this point, he had already turned around to fight me. Remembering from the training, he wasn't the lightest on his feet and was quite clumsy. Making an upper cut to his chin would knock him off balance, giving me time to get him to the ground.

He fell after I kicked him in the stomach but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. He rolled over so that he looked down on me. His hands wrapped my neck tightly. I wriggled about, kicking my legs and my nails clawing at his arms desperately trying to get his hands off my throat. I remembered the knife was still in my hands, so I took it up to his forearm and sliced the skin. It gave him severe pain as he released his hands from my neck to shield the wound I had made. All it took from then was for me to plunge my knife into his chest.

I jump awake at the sudden stop of the train. Tillie jumps ever so slightly with excitement as the doors opened, urging me out of my seat.

"Okay, I will lead. Finnick, Mags you will follow ten paces behind. And you Nike dear, you will follow Finnick and Mags five paces behind. All clear? Understood? Yes? Alright let's go then, shall we?" Tillie shrills in her Capitol accent.

Outside of the train station, citizens of District 4 flood the area along with many Capitol photographers and cameras waiting to capture the moment that Finnick O'Dairs niece, Nike Diana O'Dair, comes home from the games victorious. Either I would come home victorious or come home in a wooden crate with any remains left from the arena.

It would be ironic for me to return home in the crate. Considering the name Nike, is of the Greek Goddess of Victory and Diana is of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt. My father found this old book about this old country called Greece and he found those names. The book was almost completely destroyed by the Capitol so he really wasn't allowed to know about anything from outside the country and neither am I, I never mention it. But it's almost as if I was meant to be a Victor, like it's in my blood or something. Who knows, I'm probably talking nonsense.

Tillie waves me forward to stand in front of the cameras. I smile and wave, looking out into the sea of my neighbours, friends and family. My mother cradles my baby brother in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks knowing she will hold her daughter for the years to come. My father, by mothers side with his hand on her waist, his gaze switching between his only daughter and his only brother.

Tillie ushers me off the station platform and the crowd clears a path for me to stand with my family.

Instead of walking with my head held high like Tillie had previously warned me, I couldn't bare another minute without being with my family and took off sprinting down the path, tears welling up in my eyes.

Within seconds I had my father gripped in the tightest hug imaginable! My face buried in the crook of his neck. Releasing him I turn to my mother. She hands my brother over to father so that she can embrace me for the first time since we parted in the Hall of Justice. I hear her soft sobs in my ear.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." I say as she lets her arms drop from around me.

I turn to my father now and see my baby brother. Murphy, four month old Murphy. My baby brother who wouldn't have even known I was gone, wouldn't have even remembered knowing I even existed if I died in those games, innocent Murphy, too innocent to understand his sister is a murderer. I take him from my fathers arms and hold him close to me. I only hope that he will never experience the pain and suffering I went through.

"It's nice to be back home isn't it, Nike?" I hear Finnick say from behind.

Mother approaches Finnick and awkwardly hugs him. "Thank you for bringing her home." I hear her say.

The crowd soon clears once the cameras are gone and I walk with my family and Finnick to the Victors Village.

The Village is large, the houses are large. It's clean and quiet but many of the houses are occupied.

It seems, when we enter my new home, my family's belongings have been moved in. Family photos have been placed on side tables and over the fireplace in the large living room. The house is almost identical to Finnick's home, which I've visited many times before when he comes home from his many trips to the Capitol, but the layout of the Capitol furniture is different and the colour scheme is slightly lighter than it is in Finnick's.

"Hey Nike, why don't you take a look upstairs and pick out your room." Finnick suggests. I don't need to be told twice, his voice seems dismissive and he obviously wants to speak to my parents. So I nod and exit the room, head up the stairs and hide within ear shot of what my parents and Finnick's conversation at the top of the stairs.

"I'm just going to say it because there's no other way to say it. When she turns sixteen, it's possible that she may have to be like me." Finnick says in a hushed tone.

Before I can think for myself my mother screeches. "What do you mean she might have to be like you? You mean she's to go away countless times a month and do the disgusting things you do. Sell hersel-"

"Kim, that's enough. You know Finnick doesn't have a choice in what he does and now we have no choice in what Nike might do when she's of age. Finnick is only warning us about the situation." my Father intervenes.

My mother isn't too keen on Finnick very much, her liking for him is basically nonexistent and hated it whenever I asked to visit him. She would always make excuses to delay my visit, 'Check your homework', 'Clean the dishes before you go.'

"You should be grateful I'm even telling you, Kim. I could have kept it all a secret until her sixteenth birthday and then you would have found out as she gets sent on the train to the Capitol. They see this as an opportunity. The niece of 'the great Finnick O'Dair' wins the Hunger Games. They will want a piece of her. It's too good for them to miss." Finnick snaps at my mother.

I rise from my top step of the staircase and move into the room at the very end of the long hallway. I decide that this will be my room and for now I will just stay in here until the yelling subsides, but muffled voices can still be heard with the door shut.

This is when I realise I'm never going to be treated the same by my mother. She doesn't understand Finnick's situation enough for her to understand the possibilities of mine. If I do get sold to the highest bidder, my mother will never look at me the same. All she will see is a prostitute of the Capitol - not her daughter who had to fight for her life.

A gentle knock sounds from outside my room. My fathers head pops into the room. "Is it okay if I come in?"

I nod and he shuts the door behind him.

"Did you leave them to fight to the death?" I joke, sitting myself on the edge of my new bed. Dad sits himself beside me, I rest my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair as he always does.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"But, why? I murdered six people. How can you be proud of that?"

"No, I'm proud because you feel upset and guilty about killing those people. Any other career would be relishing in it. But you did what you had to do to survive. I can't say that whatever happens next for you I will be happy about, but I will be here for you. And so will Finnick..." He kisses the top of my forehead. "And your mother when she calms down.", head

I can't help but laugh. My father knows that my mother doesn't like me spending time with Finnick. And I'm sure that she isn't exactly thrilled that the Capitol want her daughter to follow in his footsteps.

As much as I love my father, I need time alone.

"I need to go down to the beach for a while." I excuse myself.

I sit with my feet at the edge of the water, head back soaking up the suns rays. Its here where I am at my most peaceful. Here I am alone with my thoughts. Here the Capitol cannot reach me. Here they are only things of nightmares.


	4. Emotions

**Another chapter here for you! It's shorter than my other chapters and sort of girly, but who doesn't love a bit of girly feels every once in a while? Enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it x**

* * *

Emotions

I must have fell asleep for a while because when I open my eyes the sun is setting. What I thought was my last sunset is now only the beginning of a long line to come.

The water reflects the sky's spectrum of colours. Orange burns across the sky with splashes of pinks here and there. It's truly beautiful but before too long, it's over and the sky is twilight. Smiling to myself I decide I should get home.

As I stand up, I realise I'm not alone on the beach. The lonely figure of a boy sits ten yards across the beach. He turns his head and speaks, "Leaving so soon?"

The voice is recognisable by far. I could identify it anywhere and it catches me off guard. Cocky. Confident. Undeniably sexy. "Daniel Jacobs?"

Of course it was him. Why did I even ask?

"Did you enjoy the sunset Victor?"

I consider just ignoring him and going home but one of the best looking teenage boys in the District is talking to me and that never happens.

"What's it to you?" I retort walking over to him. I can vaguely make out the expression on his face, he's surprised.

I can be cocky too Daniel. Did you watch my interviews at all? I think to myself.

He rises from the ground to stand face to face with me, although he is a foot taller. "I don't think that's a nice way to treat one of your sponsors."

"You sponsored me? Why? You've never even spoke to me before."

In the darkness, I can see him flash the smile that every girl falls for. But not me.

"Come on, you've helped me train with a trident in school a few times. Plus the whole District were betting on you. We made a sponsor fund. Well all of us except Herbert's family."

Herbert Hollows. The boy tribute from District 4. He died from dehydration and starvation mostly but the girl from 1 slit his throat so the audience were given a good show. I heard her say it because I wasn't far behind her when it happened. So I killed her. It wasn't fair.

"Herbert wanted to be allies in the arena with me. I said no. I told him we'd be better on our own. And now I know why he had to suffer. Because you thought he wasn't good enough to come home." The tears are starting to well in my eyes, my voice is cracking because of the rage building up inside me. My hands are curled into fists and I can see that Daniel knows I'm pissed.

"Nike, c'mon. Everyone knew you had the better chance of coming ho-" he tries to explain.

"You thought he was weak! You could have gave him a chance! Finnick told me he had some sponsors from the Capitol, he told me he was going to save it for when he needed it. He never even had any sponsors from home." I feel like screaming now. Hitting something. Punching something - or someone.

Now he knows he's pissed me off big time.

"I, I didn't think it was such a big deal. I just wanted you to come home."

"You know what? Just save it. I don't even know why you're bothering with me right now."

"You don't get it do you? I like you. And if you can just listen to me for a second maybe we can talk like normal people, friends even."

I scoff, "No, you don't get it. Let's just say hypothetically, if I liked you too there would be no point. The only people who are going to matter are the Capitol."

He steps closer to me, closing the space between us. His face is concerned and I'm about to break down. "Why do they have to matter now?"

Tears are now dripping down my face. My legs give in and I fall down on the sand. Daniel drops to the ground and just holds me while I cry. It probably isn't the first time he's seen me cry. As far as I remember, I cried twice in the arena. On my first night and just after I killed the last tribute.

"They're going to sell me." I manage to say through the tears and unsteady breathing. "When I'm sixteen, they're going to sell me to the highest bidder. They all want a piece of Finnick O'Dairs niece."

I don't even have to look at Daniel to know he's speechless but I look at him anyway. His eyes are wide with shock. It's strange to think that he said he liked me not long ago but being held in his arms, it's like he cares about me. And I've just told him my inevitable future and we barely know eachother. In our years of growing up in school together I've counted as little as five interactions between us and this -being the most intimate - makes six.

"You're sixteen in six months. It's not very soon." he manages to say.

"The Victory tour is in six months. When it gets to the Capitol Party, I'll be sold. On that night without any further questions."

"Well I'll be here for you. Because I care about you Nike. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Honest."

You know what I said earlier about not falling for that smile? I fell for it. All I can do is look into his eyes as best as I can through the tears and he looks into mine. I shut my eyes for a few seconds to assess if this is real or a dream and I can suddenly feel a warmth on my lips. My eyes flicker open in surprise but once I see that Daniel's eyes are closed, I willingly shut them and kiss him back. I don't even know if I'm doing it right.

He breaks the kiss and runs his thumb along the bottom of my eye and catches the tears. "I had to do that, I left it too late when you got reaped. Now you're home I told myself I had to let you know what I feel."

In all honesty, I'm just a little bit bewildered. "It's uhm. It's very welcomed. I think." My cheeks are burning and this all feels surreal. I subtly pinch my forearm to confirm I definitely am not dreaming. I cup my hand at he side of his face and gently pull him downwards. His forehead rests upon mine and I move my lips so that they brush his gently before I stand up.

"Can we do this again?" asks Daniel as he stands up and holds my hands in his.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see." I tease. I release my hands from his and turn to head home.

"Well when your answer is yes, meet me here tomorrow at sunset." Daniel calls from behind.

I walked home with a smile on my face and that night I fell asleep thinking of Daniel.

* * *

**Ooooh, love interest? Hope you enjoyed the mushy lovey dovey stuff cause it might not happen too often. We'll see my friends. Until next time x**


	5. No Child of Mine

**Woohoo! Look at me uploading 3 chapters within a day! Being off school is good for the creative juices! Haha, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

No Child of Mine

I scream awake in the middle of the night and my parents rush into my room worried. I tell them it was just a bad dream and they leave although they don't seem convinced.

I was in the arena again but I couldn't move. I was pinned to the ground and I couldn't see what I was pinned down with. The tributes that I killed were coming towards me. Their weapons sparkling in the scorching sunlight. They came back for revenge.

Jaxon, his shirt stained from the wound in his chest - which I put there.

The girl from 1, her neck bent awkwardly - from how I snapped it.

The tributes from 6, their necks red - from where I wrung them.

The sixteen year old boy from 9, his face bloody and bruised - caused by my feet and fists.

And the 18 year old girl from 10, her abdomen dripping blood - my knife still buried inside her.

They circled me and looked down upon me before they started to kick my unmoving body and beat me to unconsciousness.

I didn't even dream in the arena, I was just swallowed by a big black abyss of subconsciousness.

I get out of my bed, change into a light sundress and head downstairs into the new kitchen where I found Finnick sitting at the table with my father.

"Morning kiddo." my father says.

I sit down and Finnick looks at me with sad eyes. "You want to talk about something?" I ask. My father swiftly dismisses himself from the table so that Finnick and I have privacy.

"You want to mention what you were doing at the beach last night? I'm not mad at you, but you are going to have to tell me just about everything you do from now on. And honestly, I don't think having a boyfriend is the best idea right now, Nike. I checked the house for mikes, I took them out. They can only see us."

I let out a sigh. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Nike, you're forgetting I can see the whole beach from my window. Plus you were practically slobbering all over him, poor guy." Finnick smirks which makes me smirk but he frowns once again.

"I just want to be normal Finnick. I want to be a teenager, not a Victor." I tell him.

"I know that. But we can't always get what we want. And I don't think there is much we can do about what's going to happen on the Victory Tour."

"I don't want to give anything to any of those creeps. I'm not a piece of meat."

That was when my mother had entered the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Finnick.

"Good morning Nike, sweetie. Have you had your breakfast? I can make you some eggs if you like?" she asks making her way to the cabinets, completely ignoring the fact Finnick is here.

"No thanks mother."

Finnick clears his throat. "Well I'm going to head home."

"Oh leaving so soon? Pity you couldn't stay for longer. Oh well, don't rush back to visit." my mother says. Sometimes I get irritated by her ignorance towards Finn. One of the main reasons why I prefer to be in his company rather than my mothers.

"Come over later if you need anything Nike." he says placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be round later." I tell him as he leaves the kitchen and exits the house.

Swiftly, my mother turns round to face me, her face twisted with bitter rage. "Not on my watch. You will be helping me tidy this place. Just because you are a Victor doesn't mean you are excluded from chores, you are still a fifteen year old girl."

Wow, she really doesn't like me going to Finnick's.

"I thought you'd be a little more gracious towards Finn since he was able to get me home alive." I retort.

"Finnick did nothing to keep you alive. You got yourself home. Not him. He was too busy fulfilling the needs of wealthy Capitol people. Finnick is nothing of a mentor, I'm more thankful to Mags than I will ever be to Finnick. He's nothing but a Prostitute!"

I didn't even know I'd risen from my seat. I'm standing, hands clenched into fists with hatred. "Take that back." My voice is low, defensive but shaking a little bit with fear. Fear of what? My mother?

"Why should I? It's true, he's just a little slave of the Capitol, Nike. He's powerless against them. A cowering puppy. He's a bad influence sweetheart. No child of mine is going to be in his company from now on. Understood?"

"You're being ridiculous. You just don't want me to be like him. He's doing this to protect Annie - to protect us! Mother, I'm sixteen during the Victory tour. They are going to sell me. There's nothing you can do about that, do why don't you just be like dad and Finnick and support me!" I scream. "I'm going to need all the help I can get from Finn. He's the only person who can help me through this. And if you can't be enough of a mother to support her daughter then -"

My mother charges towards me, guns blazing. Her hand strikes my cheek with such power that I'm forced to the floor. Tears stream down my face and stings my left cheek.

My mother gasps, realising her actions. She reaches down to help me up but I only cower from her and shuffle back towards the wall. "Don't... Touch me." I stand up on my feet as far from my mother as the wall allows me to be. Then I run - despite the pain that now forms in my right knee. Out of the house and to the only place my mother will never set foot in.

Finnick's.

I run in and the door slams behind me. "Finn?" I call.

He appears at the top of the staircase. Concern washed across his face. "Nike? What's wrong, what's happened?" He makes his way down the stairs within a few seconds and immediately notices the red mark on my cheek. "Nike. What happened?" Finnick demands, examining the mark.

"She slapped me. It took me to the floor. And I think my knee twisted when I fell." I admit.

He ushers me to his couch and places my foot on his coffee table. "I'm going to call Mags and see if she has any first aid."

Mags arrived within minutes of Finnick hanging up the phone. In her hands was a white box. She came over to the sofa and sat down next to me to look at my knee. The verdict was what I originally thought it was, a twist in my knee. Mags bandaged it up and suggested that I shouldn't put any pressure on it before she leaves.

That's all the negatives out of the way today, let's try and think of how I can make it better.

I would swim, but I mall bandaged up. That's when I remember.

Daniel.

If my answer was yes I was to meet him on the beach for sunset. But what is my answer?

Finnick slumps down on the couch next to me bringing me out of my reverie. "What's on your mind?"

"What isn't on my mind," I state. Finnick wraps his arms around me and gives me one of his big bear hugs. "I know you think that Daniel's my boyfriend. He's not. But why do you think it's a bad idea if he was?"

"We're not very different Nike. Metaphorically, a relationship with anyone right now would be the equivalent of me and Annie. If the Capitol were to find out, they'd find a way to make him suffer. And if before you go on the Victory tour... If you're not - how can I say this without making it awkward -"

"You mean if I'm not a virgin for the highest bidder?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth. But you understand now right?"

"I understand that my mother won't be too thrilled."


End file.
